Winter plus Teeth equals love
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Well, Jack- Scratch that...You see, Bunny- No. Not that. Um...Tooth...You know what? Just read it, and find out for yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

**I FINALLY got my parents to take me to see this, and while watching I couldn't help but think that the Jack/Tooth pairing was ADORABLE! This is my first crack at them, so at the end give me any advice you have. Enjoy!**

Jack chuckled as he flew off. He turned around and waved goodbye to Jamie. Jamie was like the little brother he never had, and he would do anything for the little guy.

_Hmm..._He thought. _Who should I visit now?_

He still had some energy he needed to get out. He knew he couldn't go to Bunny's. He haad set up a little trap, and there was no telling when it would go off. He didn't want to be there when it went off, either. Sandy was working on the other side off the globe. Giving dreams to the children.

_Maybe...Tooth? _He thought. His face was covered in a small, blue blush. He would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her. She was beautiful, brave, passionate, and she had cast a spell on the winter spirit. He got nervous when they were alone, and he could barely speak withoout it coming out in a strangled stutter. He couldn't face that embarrassment right now. He headed for the North Pole. He knew Christmas was coming up, but he could still mess with the elves since they didn't do anything. With the help of the wind he was there in a minute. He pushed the door open, and gasped. There was North, laughing, and with him was none other than the Tooth Fairy.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. She flew over and gave him a warm hug. He blushed a little, but gladly returned the hug.

"Hey, Tooth. North." Jack said giving a small wave to the Russian man. North laughed and gave Jack a pat on the back.

"Welcome, Jack. What brings you to Pole?" North asked.

Jack shrugged in response.

"Well, I was bored, and Sandman was working. Plus, Bunny will be furious with me sometime soon." He answered with a mischievous grin.

North scowled and pointed a finger at him.

"Jack, what did you do?" He asked crossly.

"Well," Jack said still grinning. "let's just say we might have _two _North Poles soon. I rigged an egg to explode enough snow to cover the _WHOLE _Warren! It's going to be awesome!"

Tooth put a hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Jack looked at her in triump. Glad he could be the one to make her laugh.

"Jack, you better prepare for when he comes after you." But even he had a light of amusement in her eyes.

"Too late, mate." Said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see a furious and snow covered Bunnymund. Everyone had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come out, but the way Bunny glared at them they knew better. Jack was the first to recover from his fit of silent laughs.

"I didn't know there were magical snow kangaroo-men." He said grinning.

Bunny bared his teeth, and started growling low. His fuse was short as it was, and getting shorter by the minute.

"Why you little ankle-biter..." He started to rush up to Jack, but Tooth beat him to it.

"Now, Bunny, he was just having a little fun. Besides, it's his job." She said putting an arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack blushed a light blue.

"Y-Yeah. T-Tooth is right. I was...I was just having f-fun." He stuttered silently cursing himself for getting embarrassed over a simple gesture. Everyone was looking at him strangely, except Bunny. He seemed angrier than before.

"Fun?!" He yelled. "You call covering my home in 3 feet of snow fun?! Do you even know how much work it will take to get the eggs out? I'll be lucky if I get 'em all by next Easter!"

Everyone looked shocked. Jack stepped forward out of Tooth's arm. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sorry to freak you out like that, Bunny. It was just a joke. I can clear it out later." He said. He had never seen Bunny this mad, and he had gone to all extents to make him fume. He wasn't sure if he liked it this way.

"You bet your socks you'll clear it out. And I want it done today!" Bunny said as he shoved Jack. Jack stumbled backwards a little. He gathered himself and scowled at Bunny.

"Don't push me!" Jack said. He held his staff up defensively. Tooth quickly came between them. She put her arms up, and looked at them both.

"Jack! Bunny! Calm down before this gets out of hand." She said in her comanding voice. Jack instantly let his arms go limp to his sides, and hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Tooth." He muttered. Tooth smiled and walked up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"It's okay, Jack. Anger gets the best of us sometimes." Tooth said. She then pulled him into a hug that made them both blush lightly. This was all that Bunny needed before he snapped. He had calmed down until when she hugged Jack. The blushes didn't escape his notice, either. Without thinking about it, he hurled one of his boomerangs towards them. Jack saw it instantly, and pushed Tooth aside. Before he had the chance to freeze it, he got knocked backwards with the force of the boomerang connecting with him.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled.

That was the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Well...whatcha think? I only want honest opinions. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed this story! I feel SUPER happy now! I dedicate this chapter to you wonderful people! I LOVE YOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL STRANGERS!**

Jack woke up with a horrible headache. He groaned as he sat up, but was surprised to see he was still at North's. That's when he remembered everything. From his embarassment to Bunny's anger. He shuddered as he remembered the impact it had made with his head. At that moment, Tooth came in. She jumped and flew over to him.

"Jack! I was so worried! I thought you would be passed out for forever! I mean when you didn't wake up that first day; we were all so scared! Why I-" She started to ramble, but was cut off by Jack.

"The first day? How long have I been knocked out?" He asked.

Tooth looked down at the ground.

"Well, about 5 days..." Tooth said quietly.

Jack's eyes widend. 5 days! How could he have been out for 5 days! He was supposed to be making winter for the world. Not snoozing!

"W-What! I need to go!" He shouted trying to stand up. Only to fail, and hold his head.

"Ooooh..." He groaned in pain. Tooth rushed up to his side, and laid him back down.

"Jack, I know you're worried, but we need you to stay calm. We have some of the other winter spirits taking your area." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jack uneasily laid back down.

"Good boy. Now you're suffering from a slight concussion. You just need to lay back and do nothing. Think of it as a...vacation! Yeah! This is just an extended vacation. Now you stay here while I get the others." She then flew off.

"Wait..." Jack called after her, but she was to far gone. He closed his eyes.

_Well, isn't this just perfect! I'm stuck here for a couple of days. Now I feel completely useless. I just need to do SOMETHING to get out of this! Maybe I could-_

He was cut from his thoughts as the door opened, and a small feathery object started chirping in his face. He laughed and pet it's head.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. I'm alright." He looked up and saw the other Gaurdians there. All except for Bunny. He was about to ask, but it seemed that Tooth could read his mind.

"Bunny had to work on getting the snow out of the Warren siince you were...asleep." She explained awkwardly.

North came up to Jack, and looked him over. He shook his head and looked at the other two Gaurdians.

"This not good. One of us needs to keep an eye on him at all times. He might try to leave his bed, and further injure himself." He said in his thick Russian accent.

They all looked at each other unsure of who would take the job. Christmas was coming up, Sandy had to go out during the nights, and Tooth was always working 24/7. Baby Tooth immediately raised her hand up high, and waved it in all of their faces.

"...I say Tooth." North said finally making Baby Tooth look rejected. Sandy had a check mark appear above his head, and nodded his agreement. They both turned to look at the gaping Gaurdian of Memories.

"B-But I have work that needs to be done. Who will watch the fairies?" She asked them thinking she had them stumped.

"Baby Tooth. She can watch the fairies." Jack suddenly blurted before he could stop himself. The others looked at him in shock, and Baby Tooth even looked like she was going to faint.

"W-What?" Tooth asked him.

"Well...she is your second-in-command, and their job is to take their boss' place when they have something to do. So it's only logical..." He explained.

North clapped his hands together and grinned.

"There! It's settled. Tooth will watch Jack, and the rest of us will continue bringing joy to children. We'll see you later!" He then walked out, and Sandy gave a wink and a thumbs up before walking with him. Tooth looked at Jack and blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll help you in a sec. I need to fill Baby Tooth in on somethings." Tooth grabbed the small fairy, and took her into the hall.

"Alright, Baby Tooth, this is what I've been training you for. In the case if an emergency, it would rest on you. Do you remember your training?" She asked. Baby Tooth nodded her head.

"Good. So you think you're ready for this?" She inquired. Baby Tooth shook her head to signal no.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I have my trust in you." She laughed. "Now go on."

She watched Baby Tooth fly in the direction of Tooth Palace, and sighed. She looked at the door that held her new objective. Jack Frost. She smoothed her feathers down and walked into the room beaming at Jack. Who smiled back in return.

Back at Tooth Palace

Bunny hopped out of his hole. He wanted to apologise to Tooth for not listening and hurting Jack. He walked around and got a few waves and chirps from the fairies. They recognized him easily. He would visit all the time because he had slight feelings for the Tooth Fairy. But when ever he asked, he was always turned down. So you could only try to imagine how angry he was when Tooth started getting 'close' to the new Gaurdian. And right when said Gaurdian had just put him through a lot of trouble. He started to get worried when he couldn't find Tooth. He looked up and saw Baby Tooth. She appeared to be...giving orders?

"Baby Tooth?" He called unsure.

The small fairy looked down, and flew to the tall rabbit. Bunny was the only one who could understand the fairies besides Tooth.

"Where's Tooth?"

B.T. explained that Jack had woken up, and that the Gaurdians had decided Tooth would watch over him. Bunny frowned. He knew he would have to ask Jack for his forgiveness. He honestly hadn't meant to hit him that hard. He was just blinded by rage.

"Thanks." He replied as he made a hole appear. He jumped through, and ended up in North's shop. He headed towards the room. He was about to enter when he heard a strange thing.

"I don't know, Jack..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 3! I'm hoping that if I continue a story about the winter spirit and his girl, he'll make it snow and I can get out of school! Enjoy!**

A little before Bunny had come to start listening

Tooth sat down by Jack, and looked him over. She couldn't help the small blush that crept on her cheeks. He was just so...handsome.

"Well, Jack," She cleared her throat as she grabbed his attention. "I think I should try to check the damage done to your head and mouth."

She tilted his head down, and ran her fingers through his hair as she looked to spot any visible bruises. She didn't notice the little shiver he did when her hands made contact with his hair. She then tilted his head back up.

"Alright. Now open up, and say 'Ahhhh.'" She ordered. Jack pulled his head away from her hand, and gave her a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"Jack." She sighed. "The impact could have ruined some of your perfect teeth. I need to check them to make sure there isn't any permanent damage."

Jack smirked at her.

"Oh, yeah? How do I know this isn't an attempt to-" He was cut off when Tooth stuck her fingers in his mouth.

"There we go. Now let's see..." She said as she looked in his mouth. "You know I never got to thank you properly for pushing me out of the way. I wish there was some way to thank you..."

Jack grabbed her hands and pulled them out of his mouth.

"I know something you could do..." He grinned somewhat evilly as he pulled something out. "This is something you're familiar with, are you not?"

Tooth gasped. "Jack...I don't know..."

Back to the present with Bunny eavesdropping

"Come on, Tooth. Just suck it, or lick it. I don't care either way! I just need you to put it in your mouth for a little bit."

_He can't be talking about..._Bunny thought as he kept listening.

"But, Jack, I've never...done THIS!" Tooth tried to explain.

"Well, then I'd be giving you your first experience. Plus, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Jack pushed a little more.

"Well, I guess one little lick wouldn't hurt..." She finally agreed.

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this..." Jack said.

"Noooo! Tooth! What do you think you're doing!? You sh-" Bunny said as he burst into the room. He was very surprised to see Jack handing Tooth a sucker.

"What shouldn't she be doing?" Jack asked him. All he wanted was for the Tooth Fairy to eat a piece of candy. No harm in it.

"I-I thought...Nevermind. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm s-s...Oh, geez...um, I'm..." He said with a little trouble. He wasn't one to appologise to people.

"You're what?" Jack said as he tried to hide the smirk on his lips.

"I'm s-s-sorry. There I said it." Bunny huffed.

"I don't believe I caught that. Could you repeat it?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't push it, Frostbite." Bunny growled.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" He laughed. "But in all seriousness, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you that far. As soon as Tooth will let me walk again, I'll come over and clean it up."

"Thanks, Frostbite. It means alot." Bunny said.

"Hmmm..Frostbite? I don't actually mind that one. What do you think of it, Tooth?" He said as they turned to the fairy who was staring happily at Jack.

"Oh! Um, I think it's cute. It suits you perfectly...Frostbite." She joked as she snapped out of her daze. Jack laughed and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Bunny frowned. He hadn't intended for his nickname for Jack to be Tooth's new pet name. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye, Tooth. Jack." He said. He stood there and waited for Tooth to hug him like she usually did when he left.

"Um...Bye." Bunny said as he awkwardly left the room.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea..." Tooth answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this earlier. Had trouble with my computer, but this should go through now! Enjoy!**

As soon as Bunny left, Jack looked back at Tooth. He had evil written all over his face. He just couldn't help it. This would be an interesting experience not only for her, but him as well. She had never eaten candy, but he would change that.

"Come on now, Tooth." He said as he handed the lollipop over to her. "You gotta do it."

She took the sweet nervously. Her hand shaking a little bit. This was wrong on SO many levels. The Tooth Fairy was eating sugar. It seemed weird to even think about it.

"But, Jack..." She pleaded once more. "They can give me cavities!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"You canbrush your teeth twenty times afterwards. You have to eat it." He stated firmly. He wasn't taking "no" for an answer. Whether she wanted to do it or not. He watched excitedly as she sighed and ripped off the wrapper.

"You're sure this safe?" She asked as one last attempt to get her out of this seemingly hopeless situation.

"You'll be perfectly fine! I'll be here to help you if you, like, passout or something." He said.

Sighing, Tooth stuck her tongue out and started pulling the lollipop to it. When it connected, something seemed to click inside her head. Who could blame kids for getting cavities off this stuff! It was...amazing!

"Jack...this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" She said before sticking the whole thing in her mouth.

Jack smiled before digging around in his sweatshirt pocket. Finally, he pulled out the thing he was looking for. It was a bottle of Coca Cola.

"Where 'id oo 'et t'at?" Tooth asked with the sucker in her mouth.

"I saw this polar bear with it. I don't even know how he got it, but I figured he didn't need it. I'm glad I took it, too. Cause now you have to drink this." He said shoving the drink in her hands.

"What?!" She gasped as she took the sucker out of her mouth. "What about all the-"

"Were you okay when you ate the sucker?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah." She answered as if it were obvious. "But this is-"

"The same concept." Jack interrupted. "Nothing bad will happen. Trust me."

She looked down uncertainly, but did as he asked and took a small sip.

"Oh...O-Oh my! This is...this is marvelous! Jack, how come I've never done this before?!" She said taking a big gulp.

Jack laughed and watched her. For a minute, everything seemed normal. But then Tooth started acting...weird. She started swaying and her words started coming out a little more slurred the more she drank the Coke or ate the sucker.

"Are you okay, Tooth?" Jack asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, buddy! I'm just*hic*fine! Thanks for giving me this...this...uh...stuff.*hic*" Tooth said. "But you know what? You're very...very handsome.*hic*I mean look at ya! You're gorgeous!*hic*I can totally understand why my...my fairies love you.*hic*How 'bout a little smooch, loverboy?"

Tooth sauntered over to Jack, who put his hands up.

"T-Tooth? Okay. Now I KNOW something's wrong!" He said pushing her back a little.

"But Jaaaaaaaaaaaack." She whined. "I only want a lil sugar."

"Sugar? Oh man! The sugar! It makes you act, well, drunk. Listen to me, Tooth. You're not in your right mind. How about you just sit and maybe take a nap." He said trying to put her down.

"Mmmm. Fine, but you better give me that kiss when I wake up. Got it, Frostbite?" She said as she curled up in the chair.

"I will, Tooth. Just go to sleep." He said as he attemted to get her to sleep. He watched her close her eyes and brought a hand up to his head.

"Man, what have I done?"

**Tooth's interesting reaction to sweets...Yes, quite strange. Welp! R&R! Next one up hopefully as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! I got it updated earlier than usual! To be honest, I was almost tempted to hold off on this, but then I was all like, "No! You have to this! If not for yourself, for the people who want to read this! So type!" Now here I am...Enjoy!**

Tooth groaned as she woke up. Her head...hurt. She rubbed it as she sat up, and realised where she was.

_Oh, man! _She thought. _First day watching him, and I pass out! Not only that, but I try to kiss him! What was wrong with me?!_

"Hey, Tooth, are you alright?" Jack said bringing her back to reality. "Do you...do you still want to...um, kiss...me?"

Tooth immediately blushed. And hard. She was to busy trying to hide her own to notice Jack's deep blue.

"S-Sorry about that, Jack." Tooth said as she looked everywhere except at Jack. "I have no idea what happened to me. I mean, kiss you! Who in their right minds would do that! Wait! Sure someone would want to kiss you! You have very kissable lips. No wait! I-"

Her rambling was ended by Jack's laughter filling up the room. She looked at him shocked. She didn't know what he found so funny.

"I-haha-I understand, T-Tooth, haha. Just calm down before your face explodes from how red it's turning!" He got out.

Tooth looked down and started wringing her hands together. She bit her lip as his laughter started dying down to only the occasional chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Tooth. It's just you should of seen yourself. Not just now, but also when you were drunk. Seriously! Who would of thought that if you give the Tooth Fairy sugar she'd get drunk?! It was an interesting experiment..." He trailed off smiling.

"Well, I'm glad one of us got something out of it..." She muttered.

Jack glanced at her. He felt kind of bad now.

_Oh, geez. I'm sitting here laughing and making fun of her. What kind of friend am I? _He thought.

"Hey, Tooth. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun off you." He said worried that he had ruined his probably already small chance with the beautiful fairy.

Tooth just shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine, Jack. I'm sure it was funny. Now, I'm going to get you some breakfast." She said as she started to fly off.

"Wait!" Jack suddenly said.

He knew just how to make it up to Tooth.

"What is it? Do you need something, Jack?" She asked a little concerned.

The look on his face didn't pass her. He looked like he was having an inner battle. Like this was one of the hardest decisions of his life. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her surprised.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked again.

Finally, he motioned for her to come closer. She bent down a little. He motioned her closer. She bent down some more. He motioned her down again. Now she was really nervous. She bent down, and this left her with her head in front of Jack's his cold breath hitting her face. He then suddenly grabbed her arms, turned her, and kissed her cheek. When he let go, he looked at Tooth's shocked face.

"I told you I'd kiss you when you woke up." He said grinning, but on the inside he was freaking out.

"Well, I-uh, I go get breakfast." She said as she flew out of the room.

When she far enough gone, she brought a hand up to her cheek. Where he had kissed her. _He h_ad kissed _her._ She couldn't help the soft sigh and the smile that came with that thought.

**Woah, Jack! Getting a little braver now, are we? Huh? Huh? Well, anyways, sorry about the short chapters. I just don't want to put too much into it and not have an idea for the next chapter...Until next time!**


End file.
